Harry Potter and the Worst Witch at Hogwarts
by Pyro-War-Angel
Summary: Mildred Hubble and Friends go to Hogwarts.
1. OMG IS THAT AN OWL!

Mildred Hubble sat in her room at home attempting to do her summer potions homework, "Oh Ill never get this finished." She moaned to Tabby. "12 uses for moon grass picked at midday. How stupid." She threw her pen at the floor. Just then she heard the front door letterbox. "That'll be the post." She said to Tabby. 

"Mew"

"Mildred dear!" Her mother called. "There's a letter for you."

"Who's it from? Is it Maud or Enid?"

"It doesn't seem to be their Handwriting dear." Mildred picked up the letter. It was made of thick parchment and had a coat of arms on the back. It was addressed in Emerald coloured ink

_Miss Mildred Hubble._

_12 Roling Hump lanes_

_The middle of nowhere._

_England._

_Dear Mildred,_

_Due to an unfortunate event that recently happened at Cackles Academy we unfortunately have to close the school. However Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry, has kindly agreed to take on all the students from Cackles Academy. You will find enclosed a list of all the things you will need and the name of where to find them. We are sorry for any inconvenience caused and hope to see you and your classmates aboard the Hogwarts Express that departs from London, Kings Cross on Platform 9 3/4 on September the first. You will be following lessons with the other pupils and may use a wand if you wish although you may prefer your wandless incantations_

_Yours in Wizarding_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Mildred wondered what the tragedy was but decided she would go to the school but her only problem was her cat and broomstick. She could probably get a wand to help her with magic but what if they required a decent broom or a BLACK cat. Plus she had never been to school with boys before. 

'Well' She thought, 'lets check the damage' she opened the equipment list. She skimmed through the list of books and stopped at two lines.

Students may wish to have their own broom but only second years and above may do so.

_Students may wish to bring a cat, and owl or a toad in any colour._

Phew. 

"Who wrote honey?" Mildred's mum yelled up the stairs. Mildred walked down to talk to her mum.

"Mum, Cackles has been closed," Her mum gasped, "But they are transferring us to some school called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She showed her mum the supply list.

"Well as you know neither me nor your father are witch or wizard, so you'll have to contact one of your friends."

"I think Enid's parents are a witch and wizard. I'll go write to her now."

"There's a good girl. Just ask her to help you find your way… ARGH!" She screamed as a dark tawny owl swept through the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not many o these xover round is there. Review to tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the Idea!

 


	2. Letter from Enid

The tawny owl flew straight to Mildred and held out its leg. To her surprise it had a note tied to it with the words Mildred Hubble on the envelope. As she looked more closely the paper was the same parchment as her Hogwarts letter. She recognised Enid's writing at once and tore open the envelope. 

"Dear Millie," She read

"Isn't the Owl cool! He's called Sunset; My Uncle Reamus bought him for me as we are all going to Hogwarts. My Uncle Reamus used to teach there a couple of years ago but he doesn't anymore. It's so cool that we can have a cat and an owl. 

When are you going to Diagon alley? No… wait we'll pick you up – that's My Uncle and me – and head on to Diagon Alley on August 5th at 10:00 flat (my uncle was never good with time). He invited you over for the rest of the summer. He's also bringing his pet dog snuffles. Snuffles is so cute. He is really big, has long, black, shaggy fur and has the most adorable eyes Ever. My Uncle has been receiving letters all summer from a boy called Harry Potter. My Uncle was surprised that I didn't know who he was. I mean should I have? Do you know who he is? Well he sounds really hot. I can't wait to meet all the boys at school. I hope that girls and boys get along as friends (and hopefully more) Maud's coming too to Diagon Alley except that she'll meet us there. See you August 5th.

Enid."

"Well I think that solves our problem of school supplies, do you think the owl wants a reply?" Her mum hastily pointed a finger at sunset.

"I'll scribble something on the back of this." She grabbed a quill from the desk in the study where her quills were kept and wrote a reply.

_Dear Enid,_

_Yes I'd love to come. You're uncle sounds so cool, and his dog even more so. I am worried too about the boys at the school. I mean what if they don't like us. _

_Harry Potter? Doesn't ring a bell. Well hope to meet him soon. (Don't worry I wont look while you snog him!!!)_

_See you August 5th, I think we're in for a rockin' summer._

_Millie!_

The owl held out its leg while Mildred secured the Letter. It hooted and Flew back out the window.

"Mildred dear, isn't August the 5th tomorrow?"

"Yes!!! I'd better go pack."

"Just check through your school list to see if there is anything you already have or are we going to have to buy it all new."

Mildred read out the list.

"Uniform:

5th year students will require: -

1. 3 sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One pointed hat (black) for day wear.

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings.)

5. One pair of dress robes in any colour you wish (usually not black.)

I have the hat!!" Mildred exclaimed.

"Mildred on with the list." Her mother scolded.

"Student transferring from Cackles may wish to note that you will not need to buy another hat but will need to but the other pieces of uniform in 'Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions' found in Diagon Alley and they may wish to purchase a second set of dress robes other than the required black of Cackles. Also there is no summer uniform so parents need not worry of buying that as well."

"You'd better pack your hat and some casual clothes in a trunk. Also tabby will need to be put in his carry case for the journey."

"Yes mother." Mildred sighed. Tomorrow,  Tomorrow she would meet a Wizard and her two best friends and maybe some other people going to her school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry its short but next chapter we meet Harry potter characters and Go to Diagon alley so it will be longer. 

(And just cos the chapter titles are humorous doesn't mean that the story is spoof! I just have to find little ways of amusing myself!)    


	3. Show time

Mildred woke up to her mother gently shaking her. "Mildred dear it's half 9. That leaves you an hour and a half to get ready." 

"Ug!" Mildred replied. 

"No you don't have plenty of time. You have to eat and pack your toiletries and…" Mildred didn't hear the rest of the list as she fell asleep again.

"Mildred dear," Her mother voice drifted into her slumber. "I don't think now is the time to sleep. You have an hour to get ready." Mildred slowly got up and walked in a zombie like state to breakfast. Her mum handed her a plate with two slices of toast on it. She ate them in automatic (An: don't you sometimes feel like this.) and crawled into a shower, which woke her up. When she came out the shower she checked her watch. 10:50. 10 minutes to go. She hurried into her room and grabbed some clothes and threw them on as well as plaiting her hair into its usual two plaits. She grabbed tabby and shoved her into her basket and then grabbed her trunk and dragged it downstairs just as the doorbell rang.

Her trunk landed at the bottom with a thump and she ran to the front door to see a man introducing himself to her mother. He had a young looking face but his long sandy hair had streaks of grey. His clothes were slightly tattered but he looked really kind. 

"Hello," He said to Mildred. "I take it you're Mildred." She nodded. "I am Remus J. Lupin, Enid's Uncle." He held out his hand to her and she took it politely. "I take it that's your stuff," He said pointing at the trunk that lay at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Yes" she said.

"Enid's in the car, why don't you go meet her while I take your stuff out." 

Mildred grabbed her boots and hastily tied them and ran out to find a rather small car that had 4 seats and a rather small boot. Remus, who had followed her out, explained that it was enchanted to be like a limousine inside and have a really big boot. Mildred got into the back and to her surprise it was like a limo. Enid was sitting in the back seat with shades across her eyes, a feather boa wrapped round her neck and a pout across her face holding a glass of lemonade. At her feet sat a well-groomed Snuffles.

"Mildred Darling," She exclaimed in an extremely posh English accent, "Come and join me in my wonderful car. I see you've met my chauffer Remus." Mildred Laughed but joined in with the fun.

"Why yes my good friend Enid, one was pleased with your chauffer, oh and isn't that wonderful dog of yours absolutely spiffing."  Both girls fell about laughing and Snuffles seemed to roll his eyes as Remus got in the car but that was impossible, dogs don't roll their eyes. 

"How are you today young missus?" Remus called back to the girls causing more giggles.

"Absolutely spiffing, Uncle." Enid replied. 

"We have one more stop before Diagon Alley, I have to go pick up Harry." The girls shot worried glances at each other. "Don't worry he knows your going to be here and why." Just as he said this he pulled into a housing estate called 'privet drive' and pulled up outside house no. 4. "I'll be back in a sec." He got out the car and went to ring the doorbell. 

"Here you take the boa and I'll have the sunglasses. Put on a pout and play posh, after all we did go to an ALL girls school." Enid grinned mischievously.

"Have you got any spare lemonade?" 

"Sorry" Enid whispered, "But how about you get Tabby on your knee."

"Perfect." Mildred giggled. She grabbed tabby from her basket and sat her on her knee and started petting her like a lap kitty.

"Here he comes. Lets put on our best 'we're snobs' attitude."

Mildred and Enid sat with their lags crossed, pouting, while Enid occasionally sipped her lemonade really delicately.

"Just get in the back with the girls Harry." Remus said and the back door of the car opened.

"Show time" Enid whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was sitting in his room re reading the letter from Remus. It said he'd be here to pick him up on August 5th,that being today, at around 11:00. It also informed him that his niece and her friend would be there. 'Great' he thought. They had attended a private school for magic called Cackles Academy for girls. And you guessed it girls only. That was the bit he was worried about. It was a private academy but the fact that there was only girls made him worry about their reaction. 

The noise of a car sounded from outside followed by his Uncle's yell. "Boy get down here, that freak is here to pick you up!"

"May I remind you he is a WEREWOLF!" Harry replied with a sneaky grin. He heard his uncle grumble. But soon after that the doorbell rang followed by a jumpy Vernon opening it. 

"I am here to pick up Harry."

"Yes, yes." At this Harry came down the stairs dragging his trunk. When he reached the bottom Remus reached out to help him but stopped and had an idea. Taking his wand out his pocket he whispered 

"Wingardium Leviosa." And the trunk hovered slightly above the ground. Uncle Vernon jumped back in shock. He opened his mouth to say something but looked at Harry who was mouthing the word Werewolf. 

"Well you'd better be on your way and I'm not going to stop you." He said in a rather quick manner and pushed them out of the house and locked it.

"That was rather hasty." Remus laughed. "I don't think they like magic. Your Uncle was about to protest and looked at you and stopped." He raised an eyebrow at Harry, "care to elaborate?"

"I kinda told him that you were a werewolf earlier. So I think he was scared."

"And that was your aim, was it not?" Remus questioned.

"Dam you Moony." Harry cursed and then looked at the small four-door car. "Um Remus." 

"Its Enchanted."

"Thought so."

"Just get in the back with the girls Harry." 

'Her goes nothing.' Harry thought. He reached out and opened the door.

It would be a good cliffie but I'm not that mean. *Looks around at family and friends seeing questioning glances* Honest! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Enid and Mildred held their breaths as the door opened. Harry ducked inside and took a seat near Enid. 'He is H.O.T' Enid mouthed to Mildred, who giggled. They looked at him and took in his appearance. He was quite tall and had quite a few muscles in his arms. (From Quidditch, Tri-Wizard tournament and Manual labour at the Dursleys) He was looking out towards the front so they couldn't see the colour of his Eyes but his raven black hair was extremely messy but in a natural way. He wore a green tank top and baggy green combats but baggy was cool. Mildred elbowed Enid who was almost drooling over him. "Stick to the plan." She whispered in her ear.

Remus sat in the front and turned around. "Harry I'd like you to meet Enid, my niece and Mildred, her friend. Mildred and Enid meet Harry." Harry sighed and turned to look at the girls. Enid immediately saw his brilliant emerald green eyes, which gained another elbow from Mildred. Harry looked at Enid first; she was about medium height with her light brown hair pulled into a neat plait that hung across one shoulder. She was wearing a knee length summery dress and had shades concealing her eyes. In one hand she held a glass of lemonade. She looked rather posh. Then, he looked at Mildred, her hair was pulled into two scruffy plaits, which definitely gave their act away and also she was wearing jeans and a T-shirt that said 'I love New York' across the front. She had a tabby cat on her knee and a feather boa draped scattily around her neck. He laughed. "Nice try girls but try pulling the 'I'm a spoiled brat' thing on someone else" 

"Hi, I'm Mildred." The girl with the two plaits said and held out her hand. Harry took it.

"And I'm Enid." The girl with the sandy hair said.

"And being the only boy, I must be Harry." Harry said while laughing.

"And this is…" but Enid never finished her sentence.

"Snuffles, I know."

"How...?"

"I won't go into too much detail."

"You go to Hogwarts?" Enid asked dropping the posh accent.

"Yes I do." Harry said. "And you two are going to Hogwarts from Cackles so I take it you have to buy supplies."

"Yeah, we're meeting Maud at Diagon Alley."

"Maud?" Harry asked.

"Our other friend."

"Oh. I'm meeting my friends there too, Ron and Hermione."

"Hermione? Isn't that a girls name, I thought that you would be friends with boys not girls."

"Yes Hermione is a girl and the boys and girls tend to get on well after a while. To tell you the truth me and Ron absolutely HATED Hermione at first."

"What changed that?" Mildred asked. Harry glanced nervously at Remus.

"I take it that you don't want me to hear this." Remus chuckled.

"Err not really but wesavedherfromacavetrollthatsomeonehadletintotheschool." Harry said very fast.

"You saved her from a cave troll!" Enid exclaimed.

"And why was she in danger?" Remus smiled.

"Because Ron made her cry and she ran into the girls bathrooms where the troll was." Harry mumbled. Snuffles looked up and growled at Harry.

"I think we're here guys." Remus informed them.

"The leaky cauldron? I thought we were going to Diagon Alley?"

"We are. Its behind the pub." Harry laughed.

"If you say so."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN:**

**As an answer to a review I got, Cackles is an all girls private school. If you were wondering why Enid didn't go there in the first place was that Enid's parents preferred to have her go to a private school to try and stamp out her mischievous behaviour. (Hint: Remus, Moony, and Marauders, related.)**

**Unfortunately that didn't work but they are all headed for Hogwarts anyway.**

**Also I haven't watched the TV series, well some of it, but any chars that only appear there will probably not appear in my story, just the ones in the books because they are the ones I know. **

**For the benefit of the story the girls are in 5th year with Harry, Ron, and Hermione ect… Just to make that clear.**

** Answer all questions? If not Review and I will answer, personally if its not all that relevant to the story, in the AN if it is.**

**I have some big exams coming up so I might not have updated in a while.**

**Also check out my website, 'I believe in Fairies' at**

**www.geocities.com/twigym1988**

**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**

**Bye for now**

**~PYROCHAN~**


End file.
